User talk:BlankyXP
Hello Blanky. Today, I know you understand that a lot of things were occuring.....I never really got a chance to know what you think of everything. Hikari having a fit, to Midnight and Holli leaving, and to the debate. I mean, I feel like the wiki is falling apart because of one little debate. Something I felt passionate about. Right now, I feel like I can talk to you since I don't believe your leaving....right?--'Wii man ' 01:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'm glad. And I'm hoping it goes away tomorrow. But losing three members is very tough. And it might take a while, but we'll soon just shrug it off and move on and have fun. Wii man ' 01:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I really appreciate that, Blanky! Thanks! 'Wii man ' 01:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I was looking at a lot of long time user's buddy lists and....a lot of people on their are inactive. lol. 'Wii man ' 03:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) DENTFACE SLIPPED Dent told me in Japanese about a supposed admin election. Now, I know your done talking about it. But I do have to agree. The users on here have still been having fights. The most recent one was about Diva stealing Secret's user page. Also, a user that rhymes with Andy has been annoying everyone constantly on the talk pages. That has nothing to to with the admins actually......But, I think if you had another admin, it would take a lot of the pressure off your back. And uh, as for trolls, I can consider Andy and Diva trolls......cus everyone thinks Diva is Autumm....But yeah. Um....And honestly, Riot hasn't done much as admin. Neither has Skull. Dent is slightly inactive. I just don't know. Everyone wants it, it seems. I do. Holli does. Dent does. Skull does. So, yeah. You're probably gonna disagree but....yeah. I try. --'Wii man ' 19:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It's not like I'm asking to be admin. But yes, I guess I understand --'Wii man ' 19:49, August 2, 2011 (UTC) But you said "You don't really need Wiki banning powers, do you?" :s --'Wii man ' 20:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see....Sorry about that. --'Wii man ' 20:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *You know, it's not that we all want to be admin, or that we love the thrill of it. It's more of the fact that everybody notices you're the only one that does anything, really. At least, that's my opinion. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~ 21:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *I understand where you are getting at, but, er... I'll just stop here. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 18:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Bing. Ignore the title, um, I don't suppose you could explain what happened again cause apparently holli's leaving and ibbys blocked and yeah, it's confusing. So could you kinda explain? Potterfan1997 20:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) @Holli part: I dunno, I heard it some where ... @Chat part: Ok, that makes sense. Also, it seems like the wiki falling apart this summer ... With Hikara and the troll issue, midnight leaving, secret and WEE issue, and ibbys problem. It was so different last summer ... Agree? Potterfan1997 20:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) But like, eeveryones getting into arguments and they're getting a bit OTT now. Very different from last summer ... Potterfan1997 20:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Lego be Back Hello Blanky! It seems these days that everytime he comes back, Lego contacts me first :P. He has informed me through various profanity that if I want to contact him, he'll be at a new website. The link I'm about to post contains profanity. This is the link he posted on my talk page Just a heads up. We can't do anything but just ignore him for now. But he's just trying to make me say something and at this point I really don't care. I just wanted to inform you of this so we can stay on alert for a troll. But, all he's probably gonna do is contact users and stuffz And another wierd this is that On the Welcome Wii maniac blog, he says hello "Riot\AU". Lol, Lego's so cute.....--'Wii man ' 14:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! He probably thinks I'm the easy target cus I gave him attention. Not anymore :P--'Wii man ' 15:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) God, I'm done Riot's not answering me so I'm going to you. Ibby needs to be banned. Her constant threats to kill herself and being rude to other users and most of all, she has threated one of the new users: DudeplaysDrew21. She said: "Die in H*** you Rotten Snitch" cus I told her that Drew told me how she's been treating him. It pisses me off SO much. And the way she's been refusing is just idiotic and I'm done. Can you ban her for what she's done? She's gotten away with so much, it's hard to count. --'Wii man ' 23:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) At this point, and this is my opinion, I can't even stand to here the excuses anymore. I think she is guilty your honor --'Wii man ' 01:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Another User Spamming and Annoyance There seems 2 be a Sock Puppet Troll on MySims Wiki Hey, Blanky! This is Prince! Umm, I'd like 2 make another report. There's a new member named Goth Girl Gon MySims Wiki who seems 2 be performing an act of puppeting...... I saw this in her Contributions, and I clicked where it says "Show Contributions of new accounts only. After that, I clicked the green "Search" button, and then I saw other accounts that she was pretending 2 be Renn2428, Kylebspencer, Katy cta, and White ninja2. I also found all those accounts in the same person named Conchita that was messing with Sierra's fanon a few months ago and I did saw the same account as Goth Girl's. Can you please talk 2 him/her about that? Jeffrey 19:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Prince12 I meant that I saw Goth Girl's Contributions of new accounts....... I'm not really sure how 2 explain.... Jeffrey 19:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Prince12 Oh.... I didn't know that wasn't the contributions of her other accounts....... I'm sorry I wasted your time Blanky..... Please don't ban me...... Jeffrey 19:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Prince12